the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 2
Ch 7 - Over and Through Once they arrived at Dethu, they were faced with the issue of entrance. The locks were melted, and no amount of force could open it. Not even Thunderwave... They explored around and discovered a few ramps leading into the Small Town. Looking around before they entered, they found that measures were taken to prevent whatever entered may never leave. This did not stop them. Once they all abandoned the horses and climbed down after seeing Ilicon fail for the first-- of about 10,000--times today, they were immediately uncomfortable. The town was empty: no birds, bugs, breeze, nor people. They spread out to find their own clues. Ch 8 - Shady Deals and Holes in the Wall The party eventually makes their way to a tavern called the "------ Hilt". The sign was broken. With no wine to be found, Balthasar found a registry with a man named Delacroix leaving a note to Delmus to demand he come alone. They went to explore this Delacroix's room, and after bashing the door down, they sprung a net trap. They discovered a large crossbow, some bolts, and a list of scratched out mercenary company names possibly. The crossbow was aimed in the direction of Vanthar. Despite how loose of a lead that was, they decided to leave. Then they heard the door crash open, and whatever did it was closing in on them. They saw it for the horror it was, but had no name for it. They escaped in time, and stealthily made their way towards where Nox got a nasty feeling: The Chancel of Istus. Ch 9 - Hallowed Ground A man of the name of Zavris came to this Chancel to retrieve the deed to an orphanage, in order to absorb it into a "Oni Institute". They found untouched wine, a few turned over pews, some blood, a copy of the deed to "Hidden Futures" orphanage, and a journal stating that the man Zavris traveled all the way from Vallot to purchase the orphanage. The creature bursts through the door again, causing the party to panic and escape through the stained glass window. They aren't entirely sure of Istus's temperament, but they are hoping the goddess will understand the dire circumstance. Ch 10 - A Place where People Stay They made their way to the Prison, sifting through papers and empty cells. Tao got a nasty feeling when he entered a Solitary Cell with the word "Forever" written above a list of ascending numbers with the name " Qaano Dvarryk" written next to each number. The cell belonged to a Xhai, and was apprehended in Remeta. This Qaano was sent to Veln for his final sentencing, with Xhai to follow. Unsure where to go next, they leave the prison and attempt to escape the city. They see the sky is greener than usual, and see that guards from the Shai'Ig are collecting outside. And the creature attacks again. Ch 11 - A Different View After valiantly delaying the inevitable, a gnome gets the party's attention and leads them to his tunnel where undead are incapable of harm to plan their next move. He says the creatures name is "The Gullet" and was left here after the Scourge. The party says that the same people are back to retrieve them but won't come in the town's limits. They decided to use this "Turret" the gnome--named Calnan-- was trying to repair but couldn't do alone, to destroy a portion of the wall and let the guards deal with "The Gullet". They head out and get in position for the creature to show. Ch 12 - Deadliest form of Kiting The creature shows up as three of the heroes try to move the blast shield as fast as they could while Nox keeps "The Gullet"'s attention. With a close call involving falling off of a wall, Tao decided to help by tripping the hell out of it. They discovered this creature can leap great distances, and almost eat you whole. The blast shield was in place, and due to Initiative being rolled out in perfect harmony, the wall was destroyed shortly after. "The Gullet" made its way out of the newly developed opening and started to decimate the throngs of guards. They escaped the town and destroyed a green pulsating gem. After telling Calnan where to find the Resistance, he promised he will make each of them some worth coming home to. The party heads off to Vanthar, always in hopes of finding answers.